The Clinical Centers (CC) for the Lung Tissue Research Consortium (LTRC) will recruit and enroll specimen donor subjects; perform clinical testing of donor subjects; extract data from the patients? medical records; obtain lung tissues and other biospecimens and perform initial processing of these specimens; and transmit clinical data, computed tomography (CT) image data, and biological specimens to centralized facilities of the LTRC. In addition, the CCs will participate with other LTRC investigators in planning omics analyses of selected biospecimens and analyzing those data.